Kylo Ren
Ben Solo, known by his current name Kylo Ren, is a First Order assasin and is Han Solo's son. He serves as a supporting antagonist of The Force Awakens and the secondary antagonist of The Last Jedi. History Capturing Poe He at first appeared encountering Lor San Tekka, whom he had killed, and he imprisoned Poe Dameron, a talented X-wing pilot, thus asking him where the map to Luke is. However, he did not know the map was handed to BB-8, who has gone far away on the same planet. He then witnessed through using his power on Poe that the Resistance have the map, However, he saw Poe escaping with Finn, and had to report this to Hux. The Map Then, he asked Hux to find the map for him, but Hux disagreed, reminding him that he has a higher rank to Snoke. Kylo Ren and Hux were later called to Snoke, who questioned Hux about his plans to destroy the Resistance. Hux then stated that the weapon is ready for use, and exited the room with Snoke agreeing. Snoke told Kylo Ren that there had been an awakening. Kylo Ren was informed by Snoke that BB8 is found in The Millennium Falcon, owned by his father Han Solo. As Kylo Ren said "it means nothing to me", Snoke replied that even he is no challenge for such a strong Resistance awakening, and angrily stated that they shall see who's right. Vader's mask Kylo then talked to Darth Vader's mask, promising not to fail again. Kylo and Rey Kylo Ren later went to operate the Resistance Base, and find it's location, so Hux would be able to complete his plans. He captured Rey in the middle of an operation, and took her to his room and tied her up on the couch. However, he tried to redeem himself through reading her thoughts. He told her there is nothing to worry about, and even took off his mask. He tried to discover the map, but the only thing he succeeded was in discovering Han. However, Rey didn't trust him, as she even used her own power of the force to prevent Kylo from reading her mind. Snoke called Kylo again and asked him angrily if the scavenger resisted him, as reported. Kylo Ren tried to protect Rey, by telling Snoke that he is stronger than her force powers. However, Hux interfered and stated that the fact he brought the girl foiled his plans, and that because of it, The Resistance may have got the map back already. When Kylo came back, he knew that Rey had escaped, and he chased her with some Stormtroopers. Killing Han Han later came with Rey and Finn to deactivate all generators in the base, so the base would explode and The First Order would no longer be threatening. Han spotted Kylo Ren, and called him by his old name "Ben". Kylo took off his mask, and almost managed redeeming himself, telling him he is torn to pieces, and that getting a promise by Han to set things straight. Kylo almost succeeded in giving his lightsaber to Han. However, due to corruption caused by Snoke and Hux, he killed Han, as the dark powers have developed in him even more. He thanked Han for that loving option, as Han cuddled him and fell off the bridge with his open arms. Kylo Ren vs Finn and Rey He then battled and defeated Finn, calling him a traitor. Then, he passed on to Rey, who couldn't stand him anymore and fought him with no mercy. During the battle, the Rebels demolished The Starkiller Base's thermal oscillator, causing a huge earthquake in the planet's super-weapon. In the middle of the battle, Kylo Ren asked Rey to trust him, and he was finally willing to redeem himself from any evil, and letting her defeat him. Ren was then even prepared to be killed by her, but a rift developed between them. It is unknown what happens to him after, but either he was left behind on the imploding planet and blew up, or he was rescued by Hux and taken to Snoke, as Snoke said that he would finish his training. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Darkness Category:First Order Category:Fighter